


Teeth and Talons

by EvRain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvRain/pseuds/EvRain
Summary: Sombra is brought in to assist Moira on a personal mission, one Sombra plans to gain a favor from, trying to keep herself entertained as it goes.





	1. Teeth

“Remind me why I’m here again?” Lazing on the rooftop of a bakery, basking in the lingering warmth from one of the chimneys, Sombra reclined on a sheet (stolen) with a number of pillows (pilfered) propped up against the brick work. Plucking the last napkin wrapped stuffed bun (bought w/ someone else’s money) from a basket (burgled) of goods, and taking a bite. She flicked through the translucent holographic screens around her, paying more attention to the clear night sky and the stars above, than what was occurring on each.

“Because you had nothing better to do.”

Partially on Sombra’s various displays were views from security cameras, most split in half, one side showing looped footage, the other halves had Moira (the ‘someone else') ghosting through an underground facility.

“Hey! I was in the middle of important work, when you dragged me away.” Sombra sat up, brushing crumbs off the front of her clothing, swiping to the side and bringing up a 3-D map, colored dots blinked on it showing Moira and hostiles locations, tapping on a few doorways highlighted in green in Moira’s path.

Above it was just a two story animal shelter set in the outskirts of the city, below was a 4 tiered illegal lab. Moira was represented by a green circle, divided in half into a dark and lighter half, a plus and minus sign in each, both opposite shades to where they were placed. In the corner a mission timer read a few minutes, Moira having already reached the 3rd tier, nearing the staircase to the fourth.

Hostiles were bright red circles, MOB in black letters in the center of each, most moving and roaming in the fringes of the facility, and in Moira’s path, traced by a blue line on the map, a slew of grayed out and still red dots.

“Pranking the others hardly count as ‘important’.” Creating a growing orb of violet nanites, Moira sent it bouncing through a vent to a break room, in a matter of seconds came a few pained and surprised muffled screams, 4 red dots rapidly blinked and grayed out. “Besides. I agreed to do you a favor. What did you want again?”

“We can talk about it later, heads up, you’ve got four more coming your way to the right.”

“Tch.” Moira’s expression turned to a scowl in the T-intersection, reaching into a thigh holster and withdrawing two circular compact mines, she threw them like shurikens into the corners, waiting just before the turn.

Four heavily armed masked guards drew closer and closer, just as they came round, Moira ghosted past, phasing back in at the hiss of the mines releasing their contents. Coughs, gasps, and a loud thuds followed Moira’s footsteps down the hall. “Did you divert that patrol to avoid my question?”

“No.” Sombra took a final bite, shaking loose any crumbs and snatching up a damp towelette hung on the side of the basket, tapping and closing a window with the various silent alert nodes with her free hand. “By the way, why are those called venom mines? Isn’t it just a poison gas?”

“It’s not that simple. It is actually a cloud of short lived, but aggressive nanites, which attack and inject chemicals to break down whatever is caught in the ‘gas’.” Knocking out a pair of guards at the top of a staircase leading down, using an orb again, Moira nudged the unconscious duo down the stairs, grinning as both rolled and slammed against the wall below the first flight. “Which as, I suspect, you well know. Is why it works on inorganics such as Omnics.”

“Enough questions, open this door.” Moira reached the bottom of the second flight of stairs, stopping and crossing her arms before a heavily reinforced door, a keypad on the wall next to it, and a combination door lock above the handle.

“One last question. And I’ll help you with the door.”

“... Fine.”

“How did you learn about this place and why are you interested in it?” Outside Sombra brought up a few files, articles praising the shelter for the success in the city, highest adoption rate, top of the line care, training, and more.

“That’s two. I’m interested because of the animal research occurring here, I’m sure you’ve seen what they’ve done here. Door.” Looking up at the camera in the corner, Moira tapped her foot with a furrowed brow, her stare shooting daggers.

“Come on, give me a little more than that?” Sombra idly flipped through various stills of the lab and operating rooms, alongside notes and files left open in the system. Most were horrific displays, terrible failures, cruel acts, an atrocious assortment that made Sombra quietly sigh.

“After the door.”

“Already did what I could, the combination lock is analogue, old school. Like you, try asking the guard.” Sombra tapped a lock icon, a light above the keypad turned green in turn, while Moira for a second turned red, giving a click of her tongue and heading upward, quickly stripping an unconscious guard of his gear.

Holding them up one-handed against the wall, Moira sprayed a small amount of golden biotic energy, switching hands that held them, slapping them until they showed signs of rousing.

On the rooftop Sombra grinned seeing the look in Moira’s face, giving a flick and twist of her wrist, the glove on one hand retracted, leaving it bare. Using the other, she isolated Moira’s voice on comms, closing her eyes and moving her exposed hand underneath her clothing.

“You’re awake. Good-”

Based on Moira’s voice alone, Sombra could easily picture what was playing out, the guard woke, a look of confusion, followed by clarity, defiance. Attempting to speak, threaten, until he was slammed against the wall by his throat; Moira hid a surprising strength in her thin figure.

Sombra started slow circles around the edge, switching between lingering at her hood, lightly pinching and rubbing it between her fingers at times.

“-don’t speak, just listen. I’m a doctor, a very good one.”

A thin honeyed voice, a sharp grin and a gaze that looked through, rather than at you.

“That means I know where each, and every, of your vitals are.”

Out came the nails, at the the throat biting into the skin, dragging the other across skin, sharp enough to leave shallow cuts with just a hint of pressure.

“I know where to cut, to push, to pull, to cause the most pain, but leave you quickly living by a thread. A thread wrapped around your throat, that you will hang from.”

There a razor tongue, scoring with every remark, by now one would either fight back, or obey. Pushing a finger in, Sombra kept an even pace, now and then peeking at the other screens.

“You can prevent all of this, if you just open the door. I’ll just leave you unconscious after, it’ll be painless ”

Sombra paused and added a second, holding both inside while Moira escorted the guard, guiding them with a firm grip on the back of their neck to the door.

Inching her pants down in the meantime, Sombra gave a slight shiver exposing herself to the chill of the night, having it fight against the heat at her back, and her own.

“Good, now open wide.” Moira spun the guard around once they opened the door, squeezing the sides of his mouth, forming a pearl of indigo energy between two fingers. Flicking it towards the guards mouth, who simply stood there frozen in terror, once it passed his teeth, he immediately bent over, coughing a fit and convulsing.

“See? Painless, for me.”

Sombra had started again with her fingers, grinding her palm against her clit, the difference in temperature sharpening the sensations as she went.

On the 4th and last of the underground, Moira was met with a wide circular hall, metallic containers of all kinds of shapes and sizes stacked here and there, seemingly without rhyme or reason. A lack of cameras within, only gave Sombra the real time view from Moira’s personal recorder.

Multiple alerts pinged Sombra’s screens, she kept going on herself, working one-handed, and opening the line to Moira once she saw the reason. “Moira, I gained further access once the door opened, there’s a lot of automated defenses. Want me to-”

“No. I don’t care for the price. Just wait until the end.” Taking out the last of her mines and fling them outward, Moira ran forward as defense rose in reaction, shooting and dispersing the nanite laced gas.

Turrets, razor wire, pitfalls, false explosive crates, ones that would spring open to form a barricade, Moira danced around it all, Cutting wires and lines using her nails, launching corroding orbs, and shattering parts by coalescing energy in her palm.

Sombra was silent, delighted at the sight, quickening and slowing her pace, drawing it out and keeping her from reaching the brink. Her breathing becoming shallow, she bit her lower lip, attempting to steady herself. On one screen she rapidly hacked the targeting systems, adjusting the timings just enough to give an edge, but not enough to make it clear where her interference; for the turrets she made sure they aimed to graze.

Moira reached the end, to stand at a large vault-like door, without any evident sign of an outer means to open it. “Sombra.”

“Already o-on it. It’s the data vault and personal lab for the chief r-researcher, who’s also a hacker judging by the defenses. A good one, but n-not good enough. I could do-o this with one hand.”

“You sound strange.” Kicking over a small hollow crate, Moira sat down, curling her fingers to examine her nails. “Is something wrong?”

“Just interference. Try talking while I work, should help.” Working with one hand, Sombra tore through the barriers and blocks, that amounted to little more than bloatware blockades to her.

“I do owe an explanation from before, the research here concerns nano-vibrations based on...”

Sombra zoned out as Moira began a medical science lecture, focusing more on herself, readying to finish once Moira was done, and hacking the door apart.

Reaching the last line of defense on the door, Sombra frowned at the sudden strengthening and fluctuation of it, stopping with her fingers, long enough to recognize the work of an omnic, or something similar behind it. Sombra loaded up a program meant to fry whatever brain was there, she smiled as it crumbled, and the door unlocked with a loud clang, swinging freely inward.

Trying to pick up her rhythm and mood again, Sombra closed her eyes, catching the last few lines Moira spoke before stepping through.

“... as for how I found this place. A, friend. Informed me that a copy of my banned research was sold and tracked to this location.”

“That’s amazing.”

“Did you actually bother to listen to anything I said?”

“Not really, I’m just amazed you have a friend.” Sombra let out a chuckle, adjusting her clothes with her clean hand, and moving to stand.

On display Moira walked past a server farm In a large circular room, a few salvaged and jury rigged omnic bodies hooked up to it, devoid of life and being used for little more than added processing power. Towards the farthest end a set of massive screens and control pads were set around a chair, and in it a heavily augmented human, who smoked and sparked, who’s appearance were nearly a match for the omnic bodies scattered nearby.

Moira shoved it aside, a look of pure disgust, pulling out a drive and plugging it into a port, she started a process of downloading the contents of the servers, browsing through a few while it worked, muttering to herself as she did. “Seems most of the experiments occurred before they got my files, crude imitations of what was made public. The researcher here, sought to use my files for breakthroughs. Foolish.”

“Uh-huh, well when you’re done there’s an elevator behind the wall to your left. Took care of the other guards, I opened up all the kennels, and used some of the notes to amp up aggression.” Overseeing the entire process with the data, Sombra stretched her legs on the roof, keeping one window dedicated to moving her new forces around. Sonics were the key and the remaining guards stood little chance, between the fangs and tricks Sombra played on their comms.

“I see. Maybe I’ll pick a few that catch my eye. I’ll meet you back at the ship.”

“Sure.” Coming to the edge of the rooftop, basking in the full flow of the moonlight, Sombra held a hand up fingers splayed, taking in the sheen on it. “Now, about that favor.”


	2. Nails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aboard Moira's ship the 'Raven Caws' (a custom gift from Oasis), Sombra cashes in her favor, for a long night.

Sombra swiveled side to side in front of the full length mirror, doing one last check of her ensemble for the night ahead, lacy magenta lingerie with openings where it mattered, one of Moira’s spare lab coats, a single clasp closed under her ribs, the size of it making it almost like a dress on her. Indulging for a moment and flapping the sleeves that went well past her wrists, she tried rolling one up, shaking her head at the sight of the awkward puff, settling on pulling both up, and keeping her elbows bent to hold it.

Heading over to the bed, Sombra smoothed out the thick tartan picnic blanket atop it, making minor adjustments to the pile of cushions she’d acquired, moving on to sift through the hamper she had set next to it.

On one open end it held an open bottle of wine, two glasses, and a mix of finger foods ranging from fruit and cheese, to bites of bread and dried goods. In the other end were pieces and equipment from Moira’s collection, the ones that had caught Sombra’s eye, and wanted to experience first.

Sombra made sure to close the flap so that nothing peeked out from underneath.

A flick of her wrist and a screen came up, a map of the city was displayed alongside camera feeds, tracking Moira’s path while she returned from her cover for the night; a medical conference where at least a dozen (relatively) respectable medical professionals would swear she’d been there all night.

In one case, most of the night in an office away from prying eyes, for a private exam, at least as far as they would recall.

Dressed in a palatinate dress shirt, with black pants, shoes, tie, and a jacket to match, Moira made long strides straight to the docks. Sombra’s fingers danced on the screen, redirecting any police on patrol for the night, and ensuring that the dock guard was off handling a disturbance on the other end.

Satisfied once Moira stepped aboard the vessel, Sombra closed the screen and hopped on to the mattress, dimming the lights and lighting candles scattered around the room with snap of her fingers, she draped herself across the cushions to face the door. She made a few small adjustments to her clothes, giving a hint of a grin once the door opened, that turned to a frown at Moira’s first words.

“You can’t be serious.” Loosened tie and the jacket folded and held around her arm, Moira stepped into the room, lightly kicking the door shut behind her.

“Does it look like I’m joking?”

“Hard to say, you usually look like a joke to me.”

Sombra opened her mouth to reply, pausing when the ship gave a lurch forward, the muffled hum of the engines and waves meeting it filling the gap. “What did you think I meant when I said ‘a full treatment’ earlier?”

“Upgrading implants, gifting regeneration, DNA splicing, or making you grow taller. Not, this.” Moira gestured to Sombra and the rest of the room, tossing the jacket into a corner as she did, heading to the front of the bed to loom over Sombra.

“Bor-ring, besides I wanted to sample your collection.” Sombra sat up, crossing her legs and let out a short chirp of a whistle, hidden panels and drawers opening all around the room. One side had a small surgical suite worth of tools, the rest on the other hand held various personal additions, aids, and all around alluring pieces to discerning eyes. “I recognize 2/3rds of what’s here, but the rest is new to me, like this.”

Sombra took out a glass cylinder from the basket, metallic caps on the end of it, it was adorned with biohazard symbols, arrows indicating ‘this end up’, and rows of letters and numbers in pairs, some scratched with an X, or circled. Containing a thick orange fluid, Sombra tilted it between her hands, watching air bubbles flow within, the colors darkening or lightening at different angles.

She wondered again what it’d take to faze Moira, who seemed undisturbed by the reveal.

Moira walked the perimeter of the room, running her hand across straps, chains, other canisters and containers. “Most of these are from Oasis.”

“Oh. So are the stories true about it?” Sombra tossed the cylinder back into the hamper, rolling on to her belly and kicking her legs up. Propping her head up on laced fingers, her elbows resting on the bed, Sombra’s eyes followed Moira with a keen gleam in it.

“You should come visit and find out. They would appreciate your skills.” Moira came around to Sombra, crossing her arms and letting out a whistle of her own, all that had opened closing in response. “Favor aside, is there any other reason I should do this?”

“Well, think of this as me doing you a favor. From what I’ve seen, you look. Pent up?” Sombra raised a hand, pinching her fingers together and opening slowly, a screen emerged with a silent video playing. Angling it up towards Moira, Sombra kept her gaze on Moira’s expression, hoping to tease out something aside from the usual.

It was a montage of moments of Moira in her own lab, idle hands working on herself, using many things from small vibes to thick styluses, ending with a grainy clip from the conference earlier. Moira in an office embracing another conference goer, the room lit only by the light from the street that came through the blinds, the two locking lips while Moira lifted the goer, their legs wrapping around her. 

Sweeping the surface of a desk within, Moira practically threw them on top of it, she seemingly hesitated, while they started to struggle to remove their clothes. Moira bending over them, pushed their arms aside, moving as if to kiss again, but instead pricking the side of their neck with a nail.

For a brief moment shock crossed the goers face, veins bulging and turning purple starting from the puncture for a second, they went still and limp on the desk in seconds, their only movement the rise and fall of their chest.

Sombra paused the video, changing the angle to one that caught Moira’s face, zooming in on it, the look in her eyes clear with a gleam of desire. “If all that was an act, I’ll eat my bragas.”

“Very well. What exactly do you want to?” Moira’s faced was unfazed, uncrossing her arms and moving them to her hips.

Sombra went on her knees and despite the added height from the bed, she reached to take hold of Moira’s tie, tightening and forcing Moira down until she could whisper directly to her ear. Leaning forward Sombra strung together a series of the foulest phrases, imagery, and acts she could imagine with her history, letting go and backing away to see Moira’s reaction.

There was none, Moira still kept her blank expression, taking a step back, she tucked one arm behind her, doing a short circular wave with the other, and a bow to top it off. “I’m at your service.”

“Did you have a safeword in mind?”

“How about...” Tapping her chin and looking upward, Sombra pulled out her last card in that instance. “Martyrdom?”

“That will do for now. If everything is in there-” Nodding to the hamper, Moira’s face showed no change, as she stood up and vanished from Sombra’s view. For a moment Moira’s clothing was all that was left, a few faint wisps of black ‘smoke’ wafted around it, it hung mid-air for a brief second, collapsing into a heap just as Moira reappeared bare skinned next to it in an instant. “-I only need a moment to prepare.”

“Let me see my coat.”

Sombra’s eyes narrowed, she was familiar with the sight of Moira ghosting, but never without her equipment. Leaving the thought for later and turning her attention back to Moira, Sombra relaxed, shaking the tucked sleeves loose, raising her arms and offering them out to Moira. “I think I look good in it.”

Moira’s response was a sharp smile, taking the excess, lifting Sombra’s arms within and a brief tug, she gave it a twist wrapping it around Sombra’s wrists. Looping it over at times and pulling it tight before Sombra could object or pull away, her wrists quickly became bound together.

“Nice knots.” Sombra gave a few testing tugs, watching Moira from the corner of her eye, opening the other side of the hamper, and pulling out a silver collar. 

Bound with tiny silver chains more fit for a necklace or bracelet, it formed a woven sleeve around the entirety, on one end like a tag through a hoop was a revolving ring, the inner a silver in color, while the outer a thinner black band. It had caught Sombra eyes not for the color or material, but the texture, holding it in hand the chains had a softness and feel of silk, but still rang clear as metal when she tapped it a few times.

Sombra had messed around with it, trying to find a way to open or loosen it and the ring, to no avail. Observing Moira, who simply tugged on the ring while holding the collar, the two seemed to separate with ease, without any notable action or spoken word. “So what else does that do?”

Moira was silent, slipping the ring around her left index finger, then reaching around Sombra’s neck and clasping the collar in the back.

Hanging loosely on her neck, the slack was enough that Sombra could see it glancing down, raising her hands to get a feel through the sleeves fabric, only for Moira to rest a hand on her shoulder, lifting her hands above her head with the other.

Keeping her finger raised, Moira spun the band with her thumb, and it started to whirr on itself on the second spin. Against Sombra’s skin the collar began to vibrate as it did, she felt it start to close around her neck, becoming uncomfortably tight for an instance, it eased just as quickly to a snug grip.

Moira shoved Sombra back once it did, in the brief moment she was falling onto her back, at an angle with the pillows under her, Sombra readied to speak, her words dying when she saw a thin line of light from the ring, beaming down to the collar.

The collar started to writhe against her skin, specifically the chains.

Tilting her head down Sombra saw and felt the chains start to snake across the fabric and skin at points, drawing close and combing at points with a soft clink, until around her neck was a bare silver collar. Connected to it by the various strands of chains, a simple harness covered her body, ending just above the hips.

The line of light had changed as well to a larger silver chain, Sombra could still see a faint false flicker of a projection, but the weight, sound, and how it shifted when Moira moved her hand around was all too real. “Huh. Not bad, but I expected better from Oasis.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” Moira reared her ring hand back, the chain growing taunt, and once it started tugging on Sombra, the entire harness grew tighter, especially the collar. “Now my pet, it’s time for a lesson.” 

Reaching down and running her nails across Sombra’s side, Moira stopped just above the hip, leaning forward, the length chain becoming slack, but seeming to shorten so it didn’t touch Sombra. “Obey and you’ll be rewarded, disobey, and you’ll be punished. I don’t want to hear a word, unless you truly wish to stop. Understood?”

“Y-.” Sombra decided to test the waters and immediately felt the nails at her hip biting deep, and Moira yanking hard enough that the word on her lips changed to a gasp, changing her response to a single nod.

“Good. Now stay.”

On her back Sombra, arms still tied and above her head, with her legs bent and resting on the bed, eyes following Moira, as she reached to pull something else from the hamper.  
Sombra’s mind ponded what Moira would pickl from what she had selected, the humming ring gag, the bundle of coils strap-on(?), or perhaps the miniature bandolier of interesting plugs and similar pieces.

What appeared instead was a familiar one, the capped glass canister, glowing brighter in Moira’s hand. Holding it upright and opening it, Moira reached inside, the fluid flowing around and almost avoiding her fingers. 

“I’m sure you’re curious about this.” Moira still managed to get a handful, ‘pinching’ and bringing it out, it wobbled as if it was in a water balloon in her grasp. She rolled it in her palm and between her figures, the liquid condensing, the glow dimming, until she had an orb resting in her palm the size of a tennis ball. “I think you’ll figure it out, at least the first part.”

Raising it to her lips Moira whispered to it, low enough that Sombra strained to hear, but from lips alone she got the sense Moira had said ‘B8’. The orb rippled and began to change shape, forming in a few seconds a translucent plug, and at a glance the size looked to be Sombra’s hand; if her fingers were raised and brought together, the flange a little wider than her palm.

“Self lubricating, sterilizing, even ‘cleaning’. If you’re quiet for this, I’ll give you a treat.” Moira set aside the rest of the container, moving back to Sombra plug in her right, it had lost the coloring and glow, but still seemed orange in the light of the candles.  
Moira lowered it and dragged it amid Sombra’s breasts, downward along her abdomen, further slowing to circle around her outer folds, and stopping with the tip barely pressing it’s destination further down.

Sombra watched it all quietly, the feel of it against her skin was somewhere between cold wet glass and melting molded ice, the chill strangely never feeling truly cold where it touched. A damp trail that was clear as day on her skin marking its path, when Moira circled, Sombra felt a strange tingling, that she could only compare it to static electricity in passing; though her hair showed no reaction.

Once Moira began to press it in, bit by bit, pulling it out slowly or pausing at random. Sombra found it strangely easy, compared to times with others or on her own, she found staying still and silent simple. When she expected it to dry or for Moira to use lube from elsewhere, the plug only seemed to grow more slick, on occasion Moira would stop to switch hands, gathering the excess and rubbing or massaging it around the rest of her lower body.

The length in her entirely, Moira moved her hand way, holding the ring and chain up, using her free hand to tussle Sombra’s hair, moving downward to scratch under her chin. “Now that the easy part is over, no need to be so still, just keep everything down.”

Sombra’s brow furrowed in confusion as Moira stepped away, turning her head to see Moira, reaching back into the basket. 

Her focus snapped back to between her leg, feeling the plug begin to move by itself, she could feel the flange spreading. The material stretching and sticking in thin lines against her skin, circling her cheeks and inner thigh, a larger amount flowing upward to form a cap over her crotch. Rounded and not quite skin tight, a pressure came over her clit, with the cover and plug started to vibrate.

The plug part of it began to move further in-and-out with the added grip, the pace slow but steady, the vibrations increasing when it thrusted inward, sending ripples through the interior that ended around her clit. 

Shaking and shivering at every pulse, Sombra burrowed and pressed herself against the bed and cushions under her, burning a hole through the roof with her gaze; fists clenching and unclenching, still keeping them grounded. 

While the pacing didn’t change, the intensity and strength did, to a point where it was just massaging the entirety with every wave. The thought of whether or not she was allowed to cum crossed her mind, feeling herself getting close, holding back in uncertainty.

“Very good.”

At the sound of Moira’s voice it grinded to a halt, Sombra released a breath that she didn’t realize she’d been holding, the tension seeping outward with it. Moira had returned to where she was, an addition at her crotch that made Sombra’s eyes go wide, stealing a glance to the side to see an empty container on the floor. Translucent, a shade darker than the hair that was there, sizable and flacid, was an extremely realistic looking dildo.

Save for the material and coloring that composed it, it looked to be almost bonded with Moira’s skin, lacking in any bands or straps to the side, from Sombra’s angle of view part of it seemed to also be reaching inside.

“I’m sure you’ve seen similar, but it has a treat in store. Check your implants internal networks, you’’ll know which one. No need for a show with your hands. For now, roll over.”

Sombra swallowed a sigh of irritation, rolling over on top of the pile of cushions, legs spread flat to the sides, activating her ocular system at the same time. Lacking a cybernetic eye but having the implants for similar functions, the only downside was drying out, and an itchiness that couldn’t be sated while it ran.

“Up.”

Sombra focused on the screens in her inner eye, obeying without hesitation at Moira’s word and light touch on her hips. Raising her body on her knees, propping up on her elbows, Sombra began to check the handful of signals listed in the shielded room. 

Among them was a new one, ‘D1ID0’.

Moira all the while arranged cushions, bunching more under Sombra, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed, until her knees were almost falling off, and she’d have to stand while bent over.

“Down.”

A pressure came between Sombra’s shoulder blades and she slid the front of her body forward, most the weight of it coming to rest elevated, the tips of her toes just touching the floor, and Moira’s crotch was level with her own, based on what Sombra thought was the flacid tip touching the plug. Sombra felt Moira trace a path down her spine, a brief absence of the touch, followed by a new pressure just above her cheeks that was wider than Moira’s fingers. 

Sombra had checked and double checked the new network before connecting, everything at her disposal reading it as harmless, and finding it labeled as medical related. Once the connection came through, her senses were flooded, from an appendage she couldn’t see, or rather had seen.

She could feel Moira’s hand stroking it, the rise that came, more so when the tip of the head was rubbed. The phantom sensations making her gasp, Moira snickered at the sound, putting it between Sombra’s cheeks.

“This was a prototype prosthetic, proposed as an omni-tool, but never made it past testing.”

In the pause Sombra ran through the data, much of it similar to what she’d seen in some higher end omnics, with a smaller stream that at a glance were mostly her vitals. Everything from pulse, blood pressure, temperature, alongside a few others that she didn’t get a chance to examine, as a sudden surge of pain coursed through her new phantom piece. 

It was different from any she’d experienced, making her tense up, legs straining to close and failing to while Moira stood there. Once the initial shock passed and dulled slightly, Sombra focused on the source and feel, getting a sense that she’d been stabbed in a way.

“According to human testers, both those that had or have had one, it can replicate 99% of what most would experience. Especially from my nails.”

As quickly as the pain came, it ceased and faded, as if it had never been.

“Now, why don’t we make some room. B2.”

The plug and material that was covering Sombra began to flow and shift again, traveling upward and pooling around the base of her spine, she could feel every piece when it started to take on another form.

“The can probably guess the first test subject with this.”

Sombra waved the new addition once it became more solid, mouth opening and closing, struggling not to comment, and finding it harder when Moira began to stroke and brush it. 

“A tail?” Her words were met with a a stinging slap across her cheeks, the sounding echoing in the room, and a sharp tug on her leash.

“Did I say you could speak? You were doing so well and now a punishment is in order.”

Moira kept the leash taunt, pulling harder until Sombra’s back was arched, the lines of the harness biting deeper into her skin. Taking her, or their with the shared senses, member in hand, she pressed against the rear, letting it slip downward when it met resistance, lingering between the folds. “I was planning on taking things slow, so you could savor this first, but I think you’re more than ready for A2.”

Sombra bit her lip, staying silent and still as she could, even as unheeded the tail was wagging in earnest. She didn’t have time to wonder over what ‘A2’ entailed, before the phantom sensory stream suddenly doubled. Pressure came on both openings, Sombra’s breath caught in her throat with Moira’s thrust, nearly hilting on both with the first.

It wasn’t the second, or the third, but the sixth that Sombra started to notice a change while Moira picked up the pace. Nearly tearing into a pillow, biting down to muffle any gasp, moan, or curse that rose, Sombra sifted through the sensations. Noticing that with every thrust the shapes changed, a bump here, a ridge there, lengthening, shortening, hitting the right spots and multiplying the pleasure Sombra felt. 

She struggled to figure it out as Moira kept up an increasing rate, finding an answer when she managed to gather her focus, sending a thought and desire through the stream, for one to thicken, and the other to thin. 

The response was immediate in both.

Sombra let out a silent cheer, before she was distracted when she came, but not from her own body. Foreign muscles, nerves, and contractions that weren’t really there or her own wracked Sombra’s body. Despite not being her own, she could feel on both ends something being shot out; two questions quickly came to mind, what was it, and was Moira affected?

She couldn’t be sure of the first on the feeling alone with bound hands and out of sight, but for the second Moira went on as if nothing had happened, neither went remotely limp in response, and her pace only picked up.

It wasn’t long until her own contractions coursed through her, toes curling, again and again, doubled by the firing inside of her, the amount the same judging by the amount that kept trickling outward. Part of her wished she had a gag with how often she clenched and unclenched her teeth, settling on taking the knot of her bindings and biting deeply into it.

Sombra lost count of the number of times it happened and from what part, Moira relentless, even when slowing she’d change to drawing out further and going deeper. There were even times that Moira stayed inside of her, growing thicker and caught in Sombra. Senses growing dim, vision clouding over and narrowing, Sombra became faintly aware of everything, aside from the pleasure that consumed her.

Eventually Moira slowed outright, the sensory flow cutting off when she pulled out, breathing heavy and sitting on the bed next to Sombra.

Sombra had long since closed her eyes, waiting for her body to relax, for her focus to return, and for her dulled senses to respond. 

What came back first and was immediate was pain, stiffness from being bent over for so long, the ache from the pounding she’d received, and when she managed to crack her eyes open, what could only be called claw marks all across her body. 

Thin lines of red scattered around, with deeper indentations where it was clear Moira had taken a tight hold, the coat she still wore was nearly rags, barely held by the harness around her and dyed red in spots. Her once bound wrists were still held together by threadbare cloth, snapping when Sombra applied gave a sudden jerk of her arms.

Sombra’s breathing growing steadier, she sat up, twisting around and sighing in relief at the absence of anything attached in the back. Wetting her lips and turning to Moira, Sombra opened her mouth, stating in a steady and clear voice. “Fuck.”

Moira burst into laughter.

Not her usual controlled or callous bout of laughter, but one that sounded more genuine, with a few snorts in mixed in, ceasing when her eyes started to water, and she paused to wipe them with the back of her hand. 

It was the first time Sombra had heard anything like it from Moira. “You good?”

“Yes, yes. I take it we’re done for now?”

“Hmm.” Sombra stood up, stretching and cracking her knuckles, moving to stand in front of Moira. “Maybe, if you do some healing, and we take a break, I’m okay with more.”

Shrugging, Sombra picked up the open bottle of wine and one glass from the hamper, which had made it to the floor at some point intact; pouring and filling it about halfway, she offered it to Moira

“Good taste.” Moira took it in hand and sipped after glancing at the label, not raising a brow or saying a word when Sombra just took a swig from it. “I’d be fine with going further, perhaps just lighter demonstrations and, practice.”

"Alright." Swirling the entire bottle in hand, Sombra topped off Moira as soon as she’d drained the glass, raising the bottle upright and upwards after. “Cheers.”

Moira clinked her glass against it, “sláinte.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

Sombra woke in the nude and in a daze, under covers and with a cozy balanced warmth, which caused further confusion. Normally between her own body and the implants waste heat, she’d toss whatever covers she was under and be tangled in the remains.

Looking to her side, the reason became clear, a familiar pale back of the natural heatsink that was Moira, memories of the night before returning in a rush of realization as Sombra sat up.

Expecting to see a mess scattered around the room, Sombra was surprised to see things fairly neat, candles were stacked inside the hamper, alongside a number of bottles that appeared to be drained, and with a picnic blanket folded underneath it. There was no hint of Moira’s collection, even the marks on Sombra’s skin were thin nearly faded marks. The smell of the room was clear, hinting only at the docks and ocean outside, while Sombra’s scent was only her own, and whatever detergent had washed the bed sheets.

Sombra glanced at Moira, pulling the covers to get a better look, the back had been clear, but rolling to reveal her front, Sombra almost chuckled at the spots and dots of wax that showed some results of the night.

Enjoying the silence on the vessel, it didn’t last as Sombra heard a distant gunshot, followed by a muted thud as it impacted a window to the side. A spider web of cracks forming around the point it struck, Sombra rolled out of the bed, reaching under it for a teleportation beacon and a side arm she had tucked away there.

Moira merely gave a snort that showed she’d heard, sitting up slowly with a yawn, and half closed eyes. “Widow.”

“Widowmaker?”

“Yes, her way of saying we’re late. Should’ve named her Window breaker.” Muttering and mumbling, Moira stood up, heading towards the bathroom, ignoring Sombra’s puzzled gaze.

Sombra sat down, setting the beacon and weapon down, she brought up her usual screens and interfaces. Swipping away and taking care of her morning routine, making sure to reply to several urgent members from those in Talon, the one screen pertaining to her implants had a flashing file icon.

Tapping it open, the contents were a mix of medical data, and other miscellaneous info from the ‘prosthetics’ readings. Sombra skipped over the parts she’d already seen, reading a few lines over when it came to the unfamiliar ones, most of them relating to sexual matters. There was counter for orgasms (the combined total surprisingly high), maximum length and girth, the amount of fluids converted and used as lubricant and others purposes.

Among the data Sombra found the name of the scientist behind the entire thing, noting that they were also the one to personally program and design the command functions.

She deleted most of the personal data, putting the name down on a list of people to target in Oasis, a list that had only been growing the more she learned of it.


End file.
